ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Nyx
Nyx (ニクス Nikusu) is a fan My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic character created by PenStrokePony who appeared and starred in one of his fanfics: Past Sins. She's a reccuring character and later a secondary character in the Extended PnF Universe Series. She is a supporting character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life She was created as a half-manifistation of Nightmare Moon caused by the Children of Nightmare's ritual with Twilight as a subject. She lived with Twilight and look up to her as a step-mother. She became friends with the CMCs during her first day of school. Upon realizing she is an incomplete Nightmare Moon, she ran away and ended up captured by Spell Nexus who latter complete the ritual by turning her complete Nightmare Moon form. Though she had fufil her purpose, her memories as Nyx remains intact. Eventually, she chose to continue to beign Nyx instead of Nightmare Moon.In fact,she saved Ponyville from various Everfree Forest creatures and gained a blue shield cutie mark, though she was injured in the process. She was hospitalized but later escaped to the Everfree Forest and uses a spell to revert herself back to Nyx. She retains Nightmare Moon's magic but loses her cutie mark in the process. She then gained the ability to see the Portal Coordinates.She later come across Pony Shroud, Zoey's alter-ego who gives her various gadgetory from the Kamen Rider Universe. In order to escape the burden of beign Nightmare Moon, she decides to forever hide her wings,eyes and identity as an alicorn and began focusing on her inventions. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis to be added... Fireside Crusaders to be added... Fireside Crusders: The Spirals of the Mountains to be added... Future Heroes Series Personality Prior to the Extended PnF Universe Series, she was very playful and is a crybaby. Nyx is a no-nonsense, intelligent and self-centered little filly. She has a rather serious as shown in battle and outside of battle. She oftenly has a cold exterior, rarely showing any signs of caring. Despite her serious and cold personality, she is easily amused. As the series progressed, she began to show signs of caring, though she didn't realize this beforehand. She began to warm up with her team-mates. During the third series, her cold personality is revealed to be facade she donned due to her past life as Nightmare Moon. After a series of events, she began dropping this facade and becoming friendlier to the team. Physical Appearence EPnFUS Timeline She had a pair of enchanted glasses, a vest that hides her wings and a headband. She also had a dark blue violet mane and tail. While wearing her enchanted glasses, her eyes are dark opal and a light opal outside. In reality, her eyes are resemble Nightmare Moon's. During the third series,a section of her vest no longer hide her wings due to it beign torned because of the Cosmic Switch feedback, she wears enchanted contact lens and wears a pair of googles. The googles are placed around her neck when not in use. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she place her googles at the top of her head when not in use. She also wears a new, dark blue vest that expost her wings. She once again wears her glasses. FHS Timeline During the Future Heroes Series, she sports a lens-less glasses due to the fact that she wears enhanced contact lens. She also sports a white lab-coat that exposes her wings. Relationships to be added... Background Information *Her character songs are Nobody's Perfect and Cosmic Mind (alongside Emily-2). Category:Dimension character Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:Intellegent